


candy

by youriko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental kisses, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Candy, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: miu's showcase of the candycam 2.0 doesn't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> show me the forbidden irumatsu
> 
> link to ndrv3 fic authors discord: https://discord.gg/dThXhmC

Kaede’s jaw dropped in awe, marvelling at the small piece of sugar. Miu, personally, thought it wasn’t even that impressive, but wouldn’t miss a chance to impress her crush. “Behold!” She shouted, way too loud in such a small room. “CandyCam 2.0!”

 

The piece of candy, in the middle, had a small camera, barely visible to the human eye. It was yellow (Kaede’s favorite color; not that that was relevant to why she designed it as such at all), and, in Miu’s opinion, tasted quite splendid. It was like one of those cameras you swallowed in pills, but tasted much better because Miu hated pills and wouldn’t stand for such disgusting methods.

 

“Try it!” Miu said, waiting eagerly.

 

Kaede popped it in her mouth, sucking thoughtfully. “Wonderful!” She exclaimed, nodding to herself. “You’re really good at this, aren’t you?”

 

Miu affirmed it proudly. “Of course. It uses the most advanced technolo-”

 

_ Crunch. _

 

Kaede realized her mistake.

 

“Nooo!” Miu shrieked, and Kaede coughed the candy up, showing the candy broken, along with the camera. “My life’s work!” She wailed, head in her hands.

 

After a few moments, Kaede spoke up nervously. “H-Hey, Miu-”

 

Miu’s head shot up, determined to apologize for her outburst, how she could just rebuild it (though she couldn’t really), and just at that moment, Kaede leaned in closer, and fate must hate Miu because she got an (accidental) kiss on the corner of her lip.

 

Immediately, both of them went up in red, and Kaede continued her sentence, though probably different from before. “I, uh, h-have to go! S-Sorry about the candy!” She squeaked out, before haphazardly gathering her things and rushing out of the classroom.

  
Miu felt where she was kissed, and if it was possible, got more red. Groaning, she slammed her head on her desk, winced (at the pain and her idiocy), and realized she had smashed the candy even further. 


End file.
